FMA: Elric-Taylor Team-Up
by writergirl142
Summary: 5 years ago, Erika & Jenna Taylor used human transmutation to bring their sister back. The result is Erika loses an arm & a leg & Jenna is trapped in a mannequin body. Will meeting a certain pipsqueak alchemist & his brother help? And what is their new friend, Kage Lyle, hiding? (Rated T cus i'm paranoid; My first attempt at FMA, so just bear with me)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've been watchin a lot of FMA lately and I decided to try my hand at an FMA fic. I'm going to post the prologue I wrote to see if it's even worth writing. I'll leave that up to you guys. Just, no harsh words please. Positive reviews and positive help though is welcome. Nothing too negative. If anybody thinks its good, but has ideas on how I can improve, then let me know**

* * *

Prologue:

"Erika!" My sister screamed my name. When I looked at her, I saw the pure terror in her eyes. The tendrils held on tight to her body as they pulled her closer and closer to the gate.

"Jenna!" I yelled, making a move to grab my sister and protect her from what we had done. As I reached for her, I felt something stop me. Looking down, I saw my right leg in the clutches of the very tendrils that now held my sister. I screamed in pain as I felt the tendrils severe the skin between my hip and the top of my right thigh. I collapsed onto my stomach and looked out, still reaching out a hand for my sister, who vanished right in front of me. "NO!" I screamed, slamming my fist onto the floor.

I moved to get up, my right leg screaming in protest. I reached a hand down, grabbing my leg, or what was left of it. Warm blood spilled between my fingers, dripping to the floor. If I didn't think my leg was gone before, I did now. Tears sprang to my bicolored eyes, but it wasn't from the pain. My sister was gone and it was all my fault.

See, a few years ago, mine and Jenna's parents died, leaving us in the care of our older sister, Mikayla. As terrible as this may make me sound, their deaths didn't really make a dent on me or Jenna. They hadn't really cared much for us. If anyone had taken care of us, it was our sister. Mikayla was, to us, the best sister we could have hoped for. She didn't get angry with us very easily and she always praised us. Eventually, Jenna and I took up learning alchemy. That seemed to make her happy too. Then, just a little over a year or so ago, Mikayla left us like our parents had, but, unlike with them, her death greatly affected us. Jenna and I refused to talk to anyone that wasn't close to us.

We eventually started trying to learn better on alchemy. I had read somewhere that there was a type of transmutation that could be used to bring back the dead, though it was forbidden. I'm very stubborn, so forbidden didn't stop me. After learning from a teacher, we came back home and went about trying to bring back our sister.

Which is how we got to the point we were at now, 8-year-old Jenna completely deconstructed by the transmutation, and 9-year-old me lacking a leg.  
I growled as I clenched my fists. "Jenna," I muttered. I clenched my fists tighter. No. I refused to give up on Jenna. Looking around, I saw what looked like the mannequins Mikayla had used in her hobby of sewing clothes, whether it was for us or someone from town. I didn't even think. I didn't have time to think. I pulled myself over to the wall and reached out, knocking over the mannequin that had a physique like Mikayla herself had had. Opening up the mannequin and holding out a bloodstained hand, I began drawing a seal on the inside of the mannequin.

"I want my sister back." I growled. "I won't let you take her from me!" And I clapped my hands together.

* * *

**Okay, so like I said, this is the prologue and it's rather rough. If it could use improving. i'm welcome to suggestions. Erika has actually been created before, but I somewhat modified how things happened to her. One of the only reasons Jenna was created was because I like my central characters having a younger sibling, most times its a little sister. I used the mannequin thing because I wanted Jenna to have an easier time blending in then Al ever does plus a mannequin would be an easier thing for me to draw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though I don't know if any of you like this, I do and there's at least one follow, so I wont disappoint them. I'd really like some reviews at least. But, here's chapter 1. Had this written for a while, but I didn't want to post it until I was sure people liked it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Erika & Jenna Taylor

_5 years later…_

14-year-old Erika Taylor sighed loudly, drawing the attention of her 13-year-old sister, Jenna Taylor, as the two girls sat on a train.

"What's wrong Erika?" Jenna asked, sensing her older sister's impatience.

"This stupid train isn't going fast enough." Erika growled.

The Taylor sisters were on their way to Central, where Erika hoped to be able to test and become a State Alchemist.

To anybody who didn't look at the girls close, it was hard to believe what the two had been through. The girls didn't really look much alike, Jenna looking like the older sister as she was taller than Erika. Erika was short for her age, but the older Taylor tended to try and ignore it. She had long jet black hair tied in a ponytail, bicolored eyes (The left was dark blue and the right was dark brown), and had pale skin and a scrawny body structure. She was dressed in a dark blue collared hoodie with red designs over a black t-shirt, denim skirt over black jeans, black boots with green rims, soles and a design across the middles, and on her hands she wore purple gloves. Over all that was a long black and green hooded jacket and there was a light brown belt buckled sideways on her waist.

Jenna looked much different. She was several inches taller than Erika, had long light brown hair left down and lime green eyes. She was better dressed than Erika, dressed in a light purple long sleeve shirt under a dark purple sleeveless dress, a belt around her middle, and black Mary-Jane shoes. At first glance, nobody would be able to tell that Erika was the older sister, a mistake many people made. But if one looked closer at Jenna, they'd see that Jenna's body wasn't even human. There were lines from the bottoms of her eyes and on each corner of her mouth and all of her joints were visibly connected.

Jenna's body was actually a mannequin that Erika had bound Jenna's soul to. The girls had failed at using human transmutation to return their deceased older sister to the land of the living and it had backfired on them. Now the girls were determined to get back what they had lost.

Erika yawned loudly and laid down in her seat, her coat bunching up underneath her. She closed her eyes.

Jenna watched as her older sister put her hands behind her head, her left foot crossed over her right leg, tapping impatiently. Jenna smirked. Erika wasn't known for her patience, Jenna having been on the receiving end of that impatience multiple times. "It shouldn't be much longer, Erika." Jenna said. Erika opened her blue eye to glare at the younger Taylor. She smirked and closed her eye again, turning her head away. Jenna sighed. Erika was also very stubborn along with impatient.  
About an hour later, the two girls found themselves in Central station. As they looked around, their eyes wide with amazement, Erika was suddenly knocked to the ground. Looking up, she found a boy, maybe a couple years older than herself, groaning with irritation. He looked up at her, an angry expression on his face. "Hey, watch it!" he snapped, standing up quickly and running again, his long red coat flying behind him. Erika took note of his braided golden blonde hair and startling golden eyes.

Erika sighed as Jenna helped her stand up. "You okay, Erika?"

Erika nodded slowly. "Fine, Jen." She answered. "Nothing broken." She smirked. "Now, let's figure out where we're supposed to go." Jenna nodded and the two began to walk around. After about forty-five minutes, Erika yelled out in frustration. "Stupid city! How do they expect two alchemists to find them!"

"To be fair, Erika," Jenna started. "No one told us where we were supposed to go in the first place."

Erika groaned, realizing that Jenna had a point. No one had actually told them where to go once they had arrived. All they knew was what they had heard back in Resembool the day they'd ran away there from Reole after their sister's death. Erika winced as her arm and leg, where flesh and automail met, began to ache. One look at the sky told Erika that it wasn't just from all the running she and Jenna had done that was causing Erika pain. Rain clouds were building and, as Erika had come to expect in the last five years, her stumps were reacting to the change of pressure. Erika suppressed a groan of pain, not wanting to worry her little sister.  
However, the younger didn't need to hear the older's groan of pain to know the latter was in pain. Like Erika, Jenna had noticed the sky and estimated that Erika's stumps would start bugging her. "Let's find some place to rest, Erika." Jenna suggested, hoping Erika wouldn't argue with her. "It looks like it's going to rain."

Erika shrugged with her shoulder that wasn't connected to metal. "Whatever you say, Jenna."

* * *

**Don't ask me how the times are supposed to work in this story. Im confused enough as it is. But, review and let me know what you think!**

**I know its kinda short, but with any luck, they should get longer, the more used to writing this I get. Don't worry though. The Taylors will meet the Elrics pretty soon. Next though, is my usual thing of putting in a little bio page. There will be lots like it as I introduce the new OC's. Chapter 3 (as it will be listed here) is being written by my friend, Kage Lyle's creator, she's not done yet so that's why it isn't next in the lineup.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the bio page on the Taylor's. Hope it's informative on the girls.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Character Bios – Erika & Jenna Taylor

**Erika Taylor**

Name: Erika Taylor  
Age: 14  
Hair Color: Jet Black  
Eye Color: Left eye- sapphire blue, right eye- dark brown  
Aliases: Eri, Rika, Lightning Bolt Alchemist, Sparky  
Height: 4'7"  
Weight: 75lbs  
Complexion: Alabaster Pale  
Body Structure: shorter then Edward, scrawny, small  
Family: Jenna Taylor (younger sister), Mikayla Taylor (older sister, deceased), Samuel Taylor (father, deceased), Natalie Taylor (mother, deceased)  
Friends: Kage Lyle, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang, Winry Rockbell  
Unique Traits: automail left arm and leg, bichromatic (two colored) eyes  
State Alchemist Title: Lightning Bolt Alchemist  
Alchemy Specialty: Electrical based alchemy  
Crush: Edward Elric  
Date of Birth: July 17, 1901  
Affiliations: Roy Mustang (commanding officer)  
Species: Human  
Occupation: State Alchemist  
Rank: Major  
Abilities: Alchemy, martial arts, telepathy  
Weapon: alchemy, automail left arm  
History: Erika Taylor is the older of the two remaining Taylor sisters. At fourteen, Erika, though she tries to act grown up, is very much the child she appears to be. Born in Reole on July 17, 1901, Erika was the second born child of Samuel and Natalie Taylor. Contrary to what most believe about second borns (they get all their parents attention), this was not the case for Erika. The oldest Taylor, Mikayla, was the one showered with the Taylor parents' attention. Things didn't really change much even after Erika's little sister, Jenna, was born on November 4, 1902, but Erika became the best older sister possible towards Jenna and, due to the mutual neglect by their parents, became as close as possible.

In 1905, their parents died and the oldest Taylor (then 17) took up raising the younger Taylors (Erika aged 4, and Jenna aged 3). Sadly, 4 years later, Mikayla passed away. Having been learning alchemy for the last 3 years, Erika and Jenna began planning to bring their sister back. In 1910, the girls attempted human transmutation. It rebounded on them, causing Jenna to lose her body and Erika lost her right leg. Erika then sacrificed her left arm to bind Jenna's soul to one of their sister's mannequins. After the fact, the girls weren't heard from by anyone for the next 5 years. It is unknown where they went, but in 1915, the girls reappeared, Erika now with automail limbs. Erika's goal was simple: Become a State Alchemist to gain access to means to restore Jenna to normal, no matter what happens to herself. It is currently unknown who Erika met or where Erika set her goal.

Erika has been prone to extreme headaches for the past 5 years. It is unknown where they come from, but they are bad enough to virtually cripple Erika. Jenna theorizes that the headaches origin is from the failed human transmutation, as the headaches never occurred before they attempted to bring back Mikayla. When they occur, Erika is unable to do very much and is forced to rely on Jenna for help. So, when these headaches happen, Erika stays out of sight as much as she can.

**Jenna Taylor**

Name: Jenna Taylor  
Age: 13  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
Eye Color: Lime Green  
Aliases: Jen  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 115lbs  
Complexion: Slightly Tanned  
Body Structure: Average  
Family: Erika Taylor (older sister), Mikayla Taylor (older sister, deceased), Samuel Taylor (father, deceased), Natalie Taylor (mother, deceased)  
Friends: Kage Lyle, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang, Winry Rockbell  
Unique Traits: Mannequin body  
Date of Birth: 1902  
Species: Human  
Occupation: Alchemist  
Abilities: Alchemy, martial arts  
Weapon: alchemy  
History: Jenna Taylor is the younger of the two remaining Taylor sisters, the daughters of Samuel and Natalie Taylor. Born in Reole on November 4, 1902, Jenna, like her older sister, Erika, was neglected by their parents who favored their older sister Mikayla, but grew close to Erika, who did all she could to make Jenna happy.

In 1905, their parents died and the oldest Taylor (then 17) took up raising the younger Taylors (Erika aged 4, and Jenna aged 3). Sadly, 4 years later, Mikayla passed away. Having been learning alchemy for the last 3 years, Erika and Jenna began planning to bring their sister back. In 1910, the girls attempted human transmutation. It rebounded on them, causing Jenna to lose her body and Erika lost her right leg. Erika then sacrificed her left arm to bind Jenna's soul to one of their sister's mannequins. After the fact, the girls weren't heard from by anyone for the next 5 years. It is unknown where they went, but in 1915, the girls reappeared, Erika now with automail limbs. Jenna's only goal, though she can't join the military like Erika, is to restore Erika's limbs and get her own body back.

Since they failed to return their sister, Erika has suffered extreme headaches. When they occur, Erika relies much more on Jenna to help her.

* * *

**Well, here's the details on the Taylor sisters. I have an idea as to why Erika experiences headaches, I just haven't completely figured it out yet. Review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, in this chapter, the Taylors meet Kage Lyle. This chapter was written by Kage's creator and is from her point of view**

* * *

Chapter 3: Kage Lyle

Kage Lyle stood at the window of her office, sighing as she looked down the street of Central. It looked like another quiet, dreary day. The sky was overcast again, though it seemed whenever Kage looked up the sky was clouded.

"Jenna!" a faint voice called outside.

Kage looked to one end of the street. A girl was looking around and yelling.

"Jenna, where are you?"

Kage walked down the hallway and pounded on the door to the colonel's office. She opened the door and, to her annoyance, found exactly what she expected. No colonel in sight. Kage walked out the door on her own and walked to where the girl was.

"Jenna!" cried the girl once more.

"Would you like some help? Are you looking for someone?" Kage inquired softly.

The girl jumped. "Who the heck are you?"

"Kage Lyle. What's your name and would you like some help?"

"Erika Taylor and yes, I can use all the help I can get."

"Okay, who is it you're looking for?"

"My little sister. She and I haven't been apart in years."

"Okay. What's her name and what does she look like? Some siblings don't look very similar."

"Her name is Jenna. She has long brown hair and violet eyes and she's... Well..." Erika looked at her feet as if embarrassed. "She's taller than me."

Kage nodded. "Alright. We should split up to find her faster. I'll go this way." Kage walked down the street. "Jenna!"

Kage looked around for the missing girl. "Jenna, where are you? Jenna, Erika is worried about you!"

"You know Sister?" A girl stepped from the shadows.

"Yes. You're Jenna? Your sister is looking for you." Kage sighed with relief.

"Yes. Where is Erika?"

"She isn't far. I'll lead you to her. What happened?"

"I stopped for a minute to look at something and when I looked back Erika was gone."

"Don't worry. I'll take you right to her. It's scary to be lost here alone."

Jenna nodded and took Kage's outstretched hand. They walked back toward where Kage and Erika had split up. Soon Kage heard Erika's voice calling for her sister.

"She's right here, Erika." Kage said as Jenna hurried to the shorter Taylor girl.

"Jenna, there you are!" Erika looked at Kage. "Thank you."

"It's no big deal." Kage shrugged.

"Hey, so, are you a state alchemist?" Erika asked.

Kage looked down at her uniform. "Sort of depends on who's asking."

"I just want to know." Erika defended.

At that Colonel Roy Mustang stepped up behind Kage and put his hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him before answering Erika.

"Well, for my job... yes. But really... No..." Kage responded. "It's a bit complex."

"I see." Erika said slowly.

"Yes?" Kage looked back at Mustang.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" He inquired.

"I tried to tell you, but somebody wasn't in their office." Kage looked back at Erika. "I apologize, it looks like I'll have to return to work now."

"I already clocked you out. Both of us." Mustang told Kage.

Annoyance took over her voice. "Why would you do that? I didn't do any of the work I had intended."

"I didn't either."

"You never do."

Erika smirked. "Hey, do you two know of any places two girls can stay for a little while?"

"There are a few places. Or if you would like, I have a spare room at my house." Kage offered.

"Kage-" Mustang started.

"Later." She replied.

"That sounds great." Erika nodded.

Kage nodded. "Great. I'll show you the way and then you girls can go check things out or make yourselves at home, whatever you like."

They started a quiet walk to Kage's house. She led the way, Mustang never taking his hand off her shoulder. Once there, Kage opened the door and let them all into her living room.

"This place is awesome." Erika commented.

"It's nothing." Kage shrugged. "Back here, this is the room you two can have. The one across the hallway is my room. If you guys need anything in the middle of the night, that's where I'll be. I'll be cooking dinner soon."

"Awesome." Erika put her and Jenna's things in the room and they walked back to the living room.

"Kage-" Mustang started again.

"No, Roy. Not right now." Kage went to the kitchen.

"We're gonna go look around for a while." Erika said, Jenna in tow as she headed for the door.

"Alright. No worries, you know where to come back to." Kage smiled. Erika and Jenna left and Kage looked out the kitchen door to Mustang, who had tossed himself onto her sofa. "What are you so paranoid about?"

"Why aren't you paranoid?" Mustang flipped open a book that was resting on the coffee table.

"Because, they aren't like other people." Kage sighed, looking for something to fix to eat.

* * *

**So, wat do you guys think?**

**Do you guys think the Taylors should meet the Elrics in the next chapter? **

**Please review!**


End file.
